CZ75
The CZ75 is a pistol that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The CZ75 is first obtainable in the mission "Numbers", where it is Dual Wielded by Hudson at the start of the level. It can be obtained from the holsters of the Spetsnaz troops with no attachment, Dual Wield, Full-Auto, or both attachments. The player is also given one with no attachments at the end of the mission, where a knocked-down Hudson has to fend off attacking Spetsnaz soldiers until his pickup arrives. Clarke also wields a CZ75 (albeit holding it like a rifle) until he picks up his G11. The CZ75 appears again in the missions "WMD", "Victor Charlie", "Payback", "Rebirth", and "Redemption" in the Spetsnaz troops' holsters. In "Payback", the CZ75 is used by Mason to kill several VC soldiers while using another VC's body as a shield before regular gameplay starts, when it then becomes the held weapon. In the mission "Redemption", Dragovich will use the CZ75 in an attempt to kill Mason. Hudson can also be seen using the CZ75 in this mission. In these missions, it appears the same way it does in "Numbers", with all the same possible attachments. It is fairly powerful and accurate, especially for a pistol. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the "Classified" handgun, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other pistols (minimum level is rank 18, when the Python is available). It costs . It has a standard magazine capacity of 12 rounds, which is increased to 18 with the Extended Mags attachment. The weapon has gained a large amount of popularity as a sidearm online due to its relatively large magazine, and the ability to fire fully automatic. Note that the CZ75 has no idle sway with the Full-Auto attachment. While using the perk Second Chance and the Full-Auto attachment for the CZ75, the CZ75 will be replaced with the M1911 in Second Chance. Players with fast trigger fingers should avoid the Full-Auto attachment, as it adds recoil, reduces damage and lowers the firecap. Instead, it is recommended that such a player use the Extended Mags, which may allow multiple semi-automatic kills before the need to reload. However, the Full-Auto attachment can prove invaluable to snipers, as it can give them a weapon that is useful for close quarters. Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Magazines *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Full-Auto Upgrade Zombies It is possible to obtain the CZ75 from the Mystery Box, either with the Dual Wield attachment, or without (except in the Wii version, where only dual wield semi auto can be obtained). It is present in all four original Nazi zombies maps and in 6 Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies maps; however, it does not appear in Dead Ops Arcade. The normal CZ75 has the capability of 1-hit-headshot up to, and including, round four. With Dual Wield, it can be fairly effective up to around round 7 when firing at a single zombie or a large group. Due to its high reserve ammunition, if one pistol is fired at a time, so one reloads while the other is shot, fire can be sustained until the player runs out of ammo or gets downed. However, some players may dislike Dual Wield due to the inability to ADS. This limitation can be troublesome when confronting one or two zombies, but effective in a group of six or more. Against few zombies, many shots will miss and therefore be wasted, somewhat canceling out the advantage of the increased ammo. If it is Pack-A-Punched with the Dual Wield attachment, they become Calamity and Jane '(for the left and right pistols respectively). It receives the Full-Auto attachment, 20 rounds per magazine, more damage, and more reserve ammo. While it is very powerful and has a rapid fire rate, accuracy is still an issue that hinders medium to long range usage. The normal CZ75 when upgraded becomes 'Calamity by itself, a fully automatic variant. The Calamity's one-hit-headshot capabilities lasts up to, and including, round 11. It is recommended to swap this gun out for a more powerful gun in later rounds, as by round 20 it takes one or two whole upgraded magazines to kill a zombie. However, if going for headshots it can be an effective weapon until round 25 and higher, and if both magazines are used entirely with Dual Wield and most of the bullets hit, effective until round 30. CZ75 vs. Calamity CZ75 Dual Wield vs. Calamity and Jane Gallery CZ75 BO.png|First person view of the CZ75 CZ75 ADS BO.png|Aiming down the Iron Sights CZ75 rel.png|Reloading the CZ75 CZ75 Cocking BO.png|Cocking the CZ75 CZ75 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the CZ75 CZ75-sideview.png|Side view of the CZ75 CZ75 3rd Person BO.png|Third person view of the CZ75 ELITE CZ75.png|Render of the CZ75 Calamity.png|The "Calamity", a Pack-a-Punched CZ75 CZ75 Dual Wield Full Automatic BO.png|CZ75s with both Dual Wield and Full-Auto Upgrade found in campaign Calamity and Jane.png|"Calamity and Jane", Pack-a-Punched Dual Wield CZ75s CZ75 BOZ.PNG|The CZ75 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies CalamityiPod.png|Calamity in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. CZ-75 Dual Wield Numbers BO.png|A special dual CZ75 found in "Numbers" Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies The CZ75 appears in the iOS port, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. It is available only in the Mystery Box. Unlike Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Dual Wield CZ75s are unavailable. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The CZ75 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It doesn't have a full-auto upgrade, unlike in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Attachments *Noise Suppressor *Weight Balance *Quickdraw Handle *Improved Grip *Tactical Knife *Extended Barrel *Extended Mags Trivia *After Hudson falls through the canopy at the end of "Numbers", the text for picking up the weapon lists it as CZ-75, with a hyphen. *The CZ75's Upgraded Iron Sights were originally misaligned, as pictured here. *CZ75 has "CT75" engraved on the frame. It is very easy to see on third person view of the pistol. *In "Redemption", "Numbers", and "WMD", the player might find a "CZ75 Full-Auto Dual Wield". Normally, weapons with two attachments read "Multiple Attachments" instead of being specific. *The name of the upgraded CZ75, "Calamity & Jane," is a reference to the Scout and Frontiers-woman, Calamity Jane. *As with the Python, the characters in Zombies give negative comments after they receive a single CZ75 from Mystery Box. *When firing the Dual Wield Full-Auto CZ75s in Campaign, the recoil creates an unusual effect where the CZ75s are seemingly pushed below the player's field of vision. *The Full-Auto CZ75 has another magazine under the barrel, instead of a grip. Also, the barrel is extended. *When looking at the rate of fire when Full Auto is attached, it just says "Fully Automatic". *When Dual Wielded, only the right gun has its slide back if out of ammo. *The Dual Wield attachment switch speed is still that of a single CZ75, which is unique among the handguns. *The Dual Wielded CZ75s do not sway or move unless the player is sprinting. *In Call of the Dead, if the player uses the Zipline while holding Calamity and Jane, the left gun will disappear but can still fire. *When moving while prone with Dual Wielded CZ75s, they do not disappear to the bottom of the sceen, as the rest of the guns do. *Using the give all console command during the level "Numbers" will give the player a unique dual CZ75. The left gun is not visible (but still able to fire), and the right one appears to be held by an invisible hand, similar to the Dirty Harry. ru:CZ75 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Handguns